Legend of Tayuna
by apostrophus
Summary: Soon, Karne, Tayuna's legendary pokemon, will reawaken and Team Phenom will stop at nothing to get their hands on it. Who will stop them? It couldn't possibly be a girl who's training illegally, a boy with a shady past, and a younger, naive one. Could it?
1. Escape

If anyone is expecting a big long author's note then TOUGH! I've got places to go, people to boss around and no time for inferiors like you. (If you haven't guessed yet, I'm inordinately grumpy today and in 'get on your knees, mortal!' mode to boot.) If you really want a disclaimer than you can pretend a standard one is HERE. It's not like you don't know what's going to be there anyway.

INSERT LINE HERE TO SEPERATE STORY FROM AUTHOR' S NOTE

Alena quietly slipped through the door of Quimberly's Secretary Preparatory Institute for Preteen Girls. She clutched her Chikorita to her chest and ran down the dark street. Stopping at the next to last house, she knocked on the door. "Marble," she hissed. "Marble!"

The door opened to reveal a purply silver haired woman in her early twenties. "Alena? What the heck are you doing outside at this hour? Get inside!"

Alena came in and shut the door behind her. She put Chikorita down and said, "I'm leaving. I need you to cut my hair."

"Are you really going to carry out your plan then?"

Alena nodded. "I've had enough of it all. I'm turning thirteen next week and they'll ship me off to some obscure city where I'll have to further my training of being a secretary. That job is not for me. I need adventure. Not being stuck behind a desk for the rest of my life. I need to leave now."

Marble nodded sadly. "I understand. Now stand still."

Alena obliged as Marble procured a pair of scissors and snipped her blood red streaked black hair short, so that now Alena looked like a boy. Which was the point.

"Your body's going to change. How will you hide that?" Marble asked, surveying her handiwork.

"I'll figure something out. For now I'll just be grateful I haven't changed yet."

"You also know what will happen if you get caught, don't you?"

"I'll have my trainer's license taken away (if I even achieve it) and my name dishonored, then I'll be hidden for the rest of my life. Yes, I know the consequences and, yes, I'm going to go ahead and do it anyway. I'm not going to live the rest of my life as a tiny, obedient mouse that rushes to do everyone's will."

Marble's light blue eyes held Alena's crimson ones for a moment, daring them to contradict her. Finally, she sighed. "Good luck then. I'll miss you."

"Same here." Alena gave her literature professor a hug. "I'll write, don't worry. And you'll probably see of all my great deeds in the paper."

Marble smiled sadly." I'll… see you then."

"Bye. Come on, Niyo."

Chikorita hugged marble's shoe and trotted out the door after Alena.

"G'bye…" Marble whispered as she closed the door.

Alena sauntered into the nearby forest and walked along the familiar old dirt path that she had very often taken on holidays when they had the day off. Usually she stopped at the gate, but this was not usually. Sucking in her breath, she wriggled under the six-inch space beneath the gate door and then… she was free. Free as the mist on a summer dawn and all that other poetic stuff.

"We did it, Niyo," she whispered gleefully, proceeding to hug the small grass Pokemon out of its mind.

Finally, she set the oxygen deprived Pokemon down and brushed dirt off of her stomach. "Come on, let's put some distance between ourselves and this blasted school." Chikorita chirped her agreement and they headed further down the road. Soon Alena was lost in her own thoughts.

_ It's been so long since a girl tried to become a Pokemon master. I don't know why it's been banned; we're not different in any way that would matter… _

These were the sort of thoughts she was absorbed in when she tripped over a dark object.

"Ow," she muttered ruefully. She picked up the object and examined it.

It was a dark purplish red saber, partially sticking out from its black sheath. The handle and hilt were also black. Attached to both ends of the sheath was a strip of odd coarse material so that it could be slung across the bearer's back. Complex entwining designs engraved in silver decorated everything but the blade. The whole set seemed to glow with a dark, shadowy aura.

She decided to keep it and give it to the lost and found at the next Pokemon center.

Suddenly, she realized how sleepy she was and stood up. "Let's go off the path a little and stay there for the night, 'kay?" she asked Niyo.

The grass Pokemon nodded and soon they found a suitable place to rest. Alena had barely unrolled her sleeping bag and crawled in before sleep claimed her.

INSERT ANOTHER LINE HERE

YAY! First chappie done! **Dances jig** Actually, I had it written down on paper before, but I can barely type so… yeah. Wow. That was special. I'm in a much better mood than I was at the beginning of the chapter, yes. The second chapter is also down on paper but don't expect it too soon. Again, I type REALLY SLOW.

Btw, I'll need some characters for gym leaders, villains, extras, and all that other good stuff. Boys are ESPECIALLY APPRECIATED. In case you haven't figured out, in this fic only males are allowed to be trainers. It's kinda the point.

I'll try to have the second chapter out ASAP. Btw, it inspires me to write if I get reviews! **Nudge nudge wink wink** Toodles!


	2. Very Early Morning Meeting

Right now I am in a towering fricking rage, because I had the second chapter typed (it took me the better part of an hour btw) and NOW WHEN I OPEN THE ORIGINAL, IT COMES OUT AS A BUNCH OF WEIRD SHAPES! **Screams angrily** I HATE MY COMPUTER! **Pounds at keyboard in desperation **Actually, it's more like our family computer but whatever. 'Family computer' doesn't sound quite as impressive as 'my computer' in a rant.

Disclaimer: You're honestly going to make me say a disclaimer on top of all this? Use your imagination and think of what is going to be here. Now (I bet you didn't see this coming) I DON'T OWN POKEMON! You freaking lawyers happy now?

CHAPTER 2

(VERY EARLY) MORNING MEETING

Alena was woken up a while later by a foot in her face.

She snapped bolt upright, yowling. "OW!"

"Sorry!" said a panicked voice. "Please be quiet. Here." She felt a tissue being passed to her.

Alena mopped at her bleeding nose and glared at the one at fault. It was a boy, maybe a year older than her if height was anything to go by. She couldn't make out any features except for dark hair because of a thick fog swirling around them.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" she asked peevishly.

"I... I thought you were a rock," he admitted sheepishly.

"Well that's really very complimentary," she snapped, gingerly prodding her bashed cheek. There was gonna be one heck of a bruise there later.

"Well, it is foggy and dark out in case you haven't noticed," he retorted.

"Do you have any idea of what _time _it is?"

The boy brought a watch up to his face. "Four minutes past five."

Alena groaned. "I am _not_ a morning type." Then something occurred to her. "Why on Tayuna are you running around in a forest at five in the morning? Kicking a rock, I might add."

"I... was running from a swarm of Beedrill."

Alena looked around. "Beedrill aren't up at five in the morning, the sane things. Especially not in this stuff," she added, gesturing at the fog around them.

He was silent for a moment. Then he said resignedly, "I guess I don't have much choice, but to explain." He sat down. "I'm running away."

_What a stupid coincidence... _Alena thought. "Oh? From where?"

"If I'm going to tell you this, I might as well start out with my name. I'm Kaolin." He extended his hand.

"...Alen," she answered, shaking it. "And this is Niyoki." She gestured at Chikorita, who was blinking sleepily at them. "Right. So..."

She saw him hang his head and heard him mumble something.

"Pardon?"

"I used to be part of Team Phenom," he repeated quietly through clenched teeth.

"You WHAT?!" yelled Alena, shocked. "_The _Team Phenom? The Team Phenom that turns regular Pokemon into Shadow Pokemon with no hearts and super powered attacks? The team that's after Karne, the most powerful and revered Pokemon of legends? _That _Team Phenom?"

"That's the one," he said bitterly.

"Get away from me!" She started to try and back off, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Please. Just... just hear me out, okay?"

Alena slowed her breathing rate to normal and swallowed. "Fine. Talk. As fast as you can."

"Thank you. I was forced to join them after they murdered my parents for opposing them and saving Karne. I had no choice but to serve them for the last five and a half years. I finally escaped a few hours ago. That's why I told you to be quiet; there might have been someone chasing me."

"That's..." She caught herself on the verge of saying something sympathetic. "Wait, where's your proof?"

"Here." He pointed at a tattoo of a golden feather on his neck, that glinted brightly in spite of the fog. Alena recognized it as the insignia of Team Phenom and shuddered.

"How do I know that you're not one of them just trying to steal Niyo?" Chikorita moved closer to Alena protectively.

Kaolin laughed hollowly. "You need more proof? Here." He moved her hand along a thin scar on his left cheek that was invisible because of the fog. "I was used as a slave."

Alena reddened slightly from the contact,come on, she'd barely seen a boy for three years, let alone felt his cheek and hoped he couldn't see through the fog. How could he think she was a boy if she was blushing from touching his cheek? _Control yourself, dang it..._ she reprimanded herself.

She gently retracted her hand and said, "I'm sorry."

"It hasn't got anything to do with you. Don't be. Anyway, have I convinced you?"

Normally Alena would have pressed for more proof, but by now she was half dead with exhaustion and the odd feeling on the side of her face. "I guess it'll do for now," she yawned. "I'm going back to sleep." She laid back down and felt Niyo curl back up at her feet.

"Um, can I spend the night here?" he asked tentatively. "I can't find my way anywhere and two is safer than one."

"Yeah, whatever," Alena answered drowsily. By now he could have pointed a knife at her head and she wouldn't have budged. "'Night." She barely registered Kaolin getting into a sleeping bag near her before falling asleep.

Oh, the PAIN. Do not type your stories while sitting on a laundry basket. Your butt, back and neck will kill you afterwards.

Anyway, this chapter had a lot of dialogue, which is not my strong point, but it wasn't TOO bad in my opinion. If so, then just... bear with me. And besides, you get to meet my prized hottie Kaolin! Of course, you don't know that but... I'll get there.

Again, I'm really sorry that this chapter got out so late (smashes old computer with a sledge hammer, then hugs new computer). That's right we got a new compy! So the chapters might come out faster now.

Outta here

Amunet

P.S. My bro keeps on thinking that Alena has red hair with black streaks. This is not the case. It's black with red streaks. I hope none of you are confused. (Winces)


	3. Next Morning

Hi all. Sorry this chapter got out so late but there was a mix up in disks and a whole lot of other lame excuses. **Sighs** Well, whatever. On with the fricking thing.

Disclaimer: **Sarcasm is detectable in voice** I own Pokemon! Ignore those annoyed, rich, Japanese people over there. ARE YOU PEOPLE STUPID OR SOMETHING? DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I OWN POKEMON? Geez, you're all so _dense._

CHAPTER 3

NEXT MORNING

The next morning Alena and Kaolin were woken up by Niyoki happily squeaking.

"I _hate_ beautiful mornings," Alena growled. She sat up and glared at her joyful Chikorita. "I don't _care _that it's a wonderful and the Pidgeys are chirping. I want to go back to _sleep_."

"It's almost noon," said Kaolin, looking at his watch and getting up. Now that the night's fog disappeared, Alena saw that he had dark brown hair, close to black, and green eyes. He was pale and thin, and had a general haggard look hanging about him. Clad in a black t-shirt and jeans, his scar was vaguely visible and there were red rings of skin around his wrists that Alena assumed were from manacles. The boy could be considered attractive in a dark, _beaten-up-just-one-too-many-times _way, she supposed, but that really didn't concern her. He started rolling up his sleeping bag and said, "If we're going to get anywhere today we should get going."

Alena tried to scowl at him but it hurt to try. "How does my face look?"

"…Colorful…"

"What does it look like, dang it?"

"Well, you have bruise on your left cheek and a black eye on the same side. Plus your nose is kinda swollen."

"Peachy." Alena sighed heavily and got up. "Well, now that I'm awake, we might as well start."

They packed up 'camp' and headed back to the path that Alena was traveling on for a short while yesterday night.

"Now, let's see¼ We have to go¼ this way." Alena turned right and resumed the trail she had been following last night. She stopped when she heard a sharp intake of breath behind her.

"Now what?" she asked wearily, turning around.

"That sword. Where'd you get it?"

Alena remembered the saber slung over her back. "Found it in the woods last night. I'm going to take it to the nearest Pokemon Center Lost & Found."

"Don't," he said urgently. "It belongs to Team Phenom. It's one of their most prized possessions."

Alena dropped it hurriedly. "Oh? Why?"

"It's what they use to turn normal Pokemon into Shadow ones."

She stared at it in horror. But Kaolin didn't stop there. "It can also be used on humans. When injured by it, humans become dazed and eventually mind controlled by the holder. The stronger the will, the less effective it is, but no one can escape it entirely. Your will also determines how long it'll take to wear off. Afterwards you barely remember anything."

Alena felt a wave of nausea break over her. "It seemed sort of evil but I never imagined..." she whispered. She then glanced at Kaolin. "You seem to know a lot about it."

He smiled grimly. "It was used on me and others. This scar,-" he pointed at his cheek "-and numerous other ones I have, have all been caused by it. I hate it."

"I'm not surprised," she murmured. "Can't it be... I don't know... fixed?"

"I honestly..." He suddenly broke off, thinking hard. "Maybe we could... never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing. It's too dangerous."

"Tell me."

"It's nothing."

"Tell me!"

Kaolin sighed. "We could go to the Cleansing Stone at Sayhet Lake."

"What?"

"I told you it was crazy," he said, turning away from her.

"That was more of a that-place-even-exists what than a that's-ridiculous-I-must-have-misheard what." She turned him around. "So, it actually does exist?"

"'Course. Phenom members avoid it like the plague."

"Well then, what's the problem?"

"There's two. One, I have no idea were it is, beyond knowing that it's somewhere around the west coast, and, two, even if we do find it, it's supposed to be surrounded by twisted ruins and bloodthirsty monsters, and guarded by a supernatural being with Pokemon of the highest skill you could imagine."

Alena gulped. "Point taken." She glanced at the saber again and her resolve tightened. "But it can't be anymore dangerous than just letting this-" she nudged the sword with her toe "-just sit here, waiting to be used."

"Yeah," he said. "You're right. I'm just... nervous pretty much. Not to mention that I'm not looking forward to traveling across the continent."

She winced. "Oh yeah. But look at it this way: my ultimate goal on this journey is to defeat the Master Six. They're on the southern tip of the western coast. So just come with me and afterwards we can fix it together."

"Well..." He looked at Alena gnawing her lip anxiously and he gave in. "I guess..."

Alena grinned. "What do you mean I guess? Come on, ya pansy. I want a full declaration."

"Pansy?! I object to that term!"

Thus, they traveled on the westward path for a while, talking and bantering by turns. Soon Kaolin released a Quilava, a Mudkip and an Elekid, and introduced them as Blaze, Aqua and Static.

They were having a sudden spurt of an argument about which type was the best one (Alena backing Ice and Kaolin staunchly supporting Dark), when they heard an angry boy's voice from around a bend in the path.

"Those are my Pokemon! Give them back, thieves!"

Alena shot Kaolin a quizzical look and raced up ahead. Peering from around the bend, this was what she saw.

Right... So... This was originally supposed to be joined with the next chapter, but then I realized that it would turn into something the size of Alaska, because, let me tell you, that battle scene is loooooooooooooooooooooooooooong. Oops, I've said too much.

Anyway, ahem, if you would do me a favor and review. If it's ungrounded criticism, be warned, I will throw it right back at your face.

Outta here

Amunet

P.S. I dunno about the rating for this story... I might have to change it to T later, just to be safe. Sorry. (Wince) Hope this doesn't cause any inconvenience. NOW I'm done.


	4. First Battle

(Drumroll, please) And here's the next chapter It's a bit late, because (one) it's long, and (two) I reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally didn't want to get around to typing it so... Just don't pelt me with washing machines or anything, eh? (Is pelted with washing machines) Shouldn'ta said that...

Disclaimer: I'm even in a good enough mood to say the disclaimer. Imagine that... Anywhodom (just in case you haven't got it yet), I don't own Pokemon. (Everyone gasps in shock) I know, its such a surprise. Especially after ALL THOSE OTHER DISCLAIMERS. Sheesh.

CHAPTER 4

FIRST BATTLE

Around the bend was a widening in the path. In it stood an enraged dark blond boy of (by appearance) ten, and a man and woman greedily examining a thin rope with a cluster of three Pokeballs hanging onto the end. The boy was glaring at them and Alena noticed, with a clenched stomach, that they had the golden feather of Team Phenom splashed onto the front of their black clothes and the trademark tattoo on their necks. She heard Kaolin creep up softly behind her and mutter, "Anya and Taben. Shoulda known."

"You know them?" Alena hissed.

"I know who they are."

"Would they recognize you?"

"Probably not."

"Good."

"I said give them back" the boy yelled again.

"Yeah, right," the man said, blue eyes twinkling malevolently. "We rightful stole them." He had brown hair, which was starting to thin on top, and a scrubby beard of the same color.

"For your information, 'rightful stole' is not grammatically correct in the least. And even if it was phrased correctly, then it still wouldn't make sense," said the boy scornfully. "Now give them back!"

The woman rolled her icy blue eyes. "Do you ever give it a rest? We comprehensively stole them from you, alright? Now beat it."

"I will not 'beat it,' until you give me my Pokemon back," he said stubbornly.

"Are his Pokemon even worth all this?" the woman asked her colleague.

The man shrugged and released two small Eevees and a Totodile, which for some reason known only to itself, was wearing sunglasses.

"What's up, man?" it said crossly. "I was gettin' my beauty sleep."

"It talks," said Taben, surprised.

"You'd better believe it, buster."

"Quick, Frazzle, Water Gun" the boy commanded.

The Totodile blew a loud raspberry.

The adults laughed. "Come on, let's blow this joint," said the man, returning the Eevees.

Alena had had enough. "Stop right there," she commanded, stepping into the scene of crime. "Give those Pokemon back"

"Oh, not you too,"said Taben wearily. "Wait, who are you?"

"Like I'd tell you. In the name of justice, I challenge you to a battle"

Anya raised a delicate eyebrow. "You just can't get any cornier than that. Anyway, are you stupid or what? There's two of us and one of you."

"Two," said Kaolin, emerging from the trees with scarf around his neck to hide his tattoo.

The woman rolled her eyes again, and said, "Fine. But let us go afterwards, because this is getting tedious."

"Without the Pokemon, if we win," countered Alena.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Go, Growlithe" She released a menacing Growlithe, with a chunk taken out of its tail and a large scar crossing its muzzle.

"Tentacool, go" yelled Taben, releasing the jellyfish-ish Pokemon.

"I'll take on Taben, you get Anya, alright?" Kaolin said.

"Right," said Alena. "Niyoki, I choose you" Niyo hopped out in front of her and gave a growl that rather failed to be threatening.

"Growlithe, Ember"

Small bursts of fire hit Niyo and she whimpered.

"Oh crap," Alena muttered. "I hate type disadvantages. Niyo, use Razor Leaf"

Growlithe barely flinched when the sharp leaves hit it.

"I'm such an idiot," Alena muttered. "I just had to run into a pointless battle, didn't I?"

Anya smirked and tucked a lock of long auburn hair behind her ear. "What happened to your face, by the way? Spill a bucket of paint on it?"

Alena growled but was prevented from answering by an interruption from the boy.

"Now Frazzle, hit it from the back with Water Gun!"

"Do I have to?"

"YES YOU HAVE TO!" yelled the boy on the verge of ripping his hair out.

"Be that way," Frazzle muttered, affronted. However he hit the Growlithe with a faceful of water when it turned around to face him.

"No fair" Anya shouted. "Growlithe, Take Down the Chikorita"

"Niyo, dodge it"

Niyo managed to leap out of the way. The Growlithe couldn't stop and was sent crashing into a tree. It was weakened considerably.

"Now, Niyo, Tackle" Niyo rammed into the Growlithe, who was left dazed.

"Finish it off, Razor Leaf"

"Frazzle, hit the leaves with Water Gun"

This command obviously suited Frazzle's perverse nature and he hit the leaves with a jet of water that blasted them out of the way.

"What the heck was that for?" Alena yelled angrily. "I was about to finish it" The Growlithe shook its head to clear it and readied itself for further battle.

"Don't KO it; it's a Shadow Pokemon," the boy said urgently. "We have to save it."

Alena looked at him blankly. "Huh?" She looked at the Growlithe, who was readying a ball of fire in its mouth.

"Niyo, dodge But how can you tell?" she asked, as she watched Niyo dodge another Ember.

"Well, the whole shadowy aura thing is a bit of a giveaway," he said.

"The whole what?" asked Alena, confused.

"What do you mean, the whole what?" the boy asked, also confused.

"I don't see any shadowy aura," Alena said bluntly.

"Are you going to battle me, or are you going to sit around talking all day?" Anya yelled angrily. "That Chikorita's getting on my last nerve. Growlithe, Shadow Blitz the stupid thing"

Growlithe rammed into Niyo and for a moment Alena thought she saw a flash of purple light. Niyo was thrown backwards and landed on her side, breathing heavily.

"Finish it, Static Thunder Punch" yelled Kaolin, who had been battling Taben the whole time. The Tentacool fell to the ground, scorched and KOed.

"Now, use Thunder Wave on Growlithe"

Static obeyed and three small bolts of lightning hit Growlithe, paralyzing it.

"Pokeball, go" Kaolin shouted, throwing a Pokeball at the still Growlithe.

"No, Growlithe, retur-" Anya cried, attempting to recall it. It was too late, however, and Growlithe was caught.

"No fair You weren't supposed to know it was a Shadow Pokemon" She looked at them helplessly. "How did you know anyway?"

Alena and Kaolin both looked at the boy, who shrugged and simply said, "I don't know."

Unnoticed by anyone, Niyo had slowly gotten up. Suddenly, her vines lashed out and snatched the string of Pokeballs from Taben's grasp.

They all looked at her surprisedly, except for Anya, who was glared at Taben. Alena quickly recovered and said, "Now leave. _Or else..._" She indicated the three Pokemon in front of them; Static with sparks of electricity playing between his prongs, Niyo with her vines raised threateningly, and Frazzle, who smiled impishly, showing a mouthful of sharp, gleaming teeth.

"Fine," Anya snapped "But we'll be back. _I swear..._"

They both threw some sort of stones on the ground, which emitted a loud bang and a puff of smoke. By the time the smoke cleared, they were gone.

Alena released a pent up breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Chiko," said Niyo, sitting down hard.

"Not bad for a first battle. I think..." Alena said.

"No, I _suppose_ not," said Kaolin teasingly.

Alena glared at him and said, "Gee, thanks."

"As a reward, I will give you this," he continued, holding out the Pokeball containing Growlithe to her.

Alena's eyes lit up. "Really? Thanks"

Frazzle pouted. "Hey, what about me?"

The boy rolled his smoky violet eyes. "Shut it, you."

Niyo offered him the Pokeballs, which he accepted, and he returned the peeved Totodile. "Anyway, who are you?"

"I'm Alen, this is my friend Kaolin, and these are Niyo and Static," said Alena.

"I'm Hyto. Hyto Elektrus," he answered, extending a small hand.

Alena and Kaolin goggled.

"What?" he asked uncertainly.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Duke Elektrus, the gym leader?" Alena choked out.

"Yeah, he's my dad. So?"

"Oh..." said Alena weakly. "Well then..."

Kaolin shook the boy's hand, ignoring the odd spluttering sounds emitting from Alena, and said, "Nice to meet you. Now about ominous purple auras..." he added meaningfully.

"Did you guys really not see it?"

Alena shook her head, while Kaolin said, "I thought I saw something occasionally, but..."

Hyto shrugged. "Well, it's what I saw. I'm guessing that at least one of you is on a Pokemon journey?"

"Yeah, that'd be me," Alena said. "You?"

"Nah, I'm a breeder. How about you?" He directed this question at Kaolin.

"Uh... I...um..." Before Kaolin could think up a sufficient alibi, Hyto gasped and stared in shock at Kaolin's neck. Alena winced as she saw the scarf had slipped downwards, revealing the tattoo.

"You're not one of-?"

"Hell, no," Kaolin answered angrily. "I used to be a servant of theirs, but I escaped last night. Afterwards I ran into Alen."

"More like ran onto," Alena reminded him. Kaolin sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"That would explain the... ah... polychromatic facade."

Alena muttered something along the likes of 'If someone mentions a colorful face again, I swear I will rip _their_ faces off, and proceed to torture them in cruel and creative ways,' while Kaolin asked, "So where are you headed?"

"I was thinking about the Vegatra River. It's said to have some unusual breeding techniques, so I thought I'd check it out."

Alena brightened. "That's where the nearest gym is! You wanna go together?"

"Sure, why not? Coming, Kaolin?"

"Don't have anything better to do," Kaolin said, shrugging.

"Well, then, let's get going!" said Alena happily.

She started off down the path, Niyo pattering tiredly behind her. Hyto, Kaolin, and Static followed, and soon they were swallowed up by trees.

Falls over from shock I actually got around to finishing this evil freaking typing! Everyone else also falls over from shock Anyway, I just started my freshman year of high school, and everything's still a bit hectic. I also have a crap load of homework every day, so I'm prob'ly only going to type on weekends. Is bludgeoned XX

Peace out!

Amunet


End file.
